Un Corazón Partido en Tres
by Vincle
Summary: Llevo sabiendo sobre mis sentimientos por ella desde hace tiempo, se aloja en mis sueños por las noches y me hipnotiza con su mirada por el día. Pero aún así, mis sentimientos no son correspondidos. ¿Verdad, Kotori?


**Espero que les guste, sólo será un One-shot, nos vemos al final de la historia.**

 **Love Live, obviamente, no me pertenece.**

* * *

Se podían escuchar claramente las olas romper con las rocas, la arena hacía una pequeña danza a causa del viento que soplaba y un amanecer se podía ver al final del inmenso océano que tenía delante.

-¿Estoy… en el mar?- incrédula, esperaba que alguien me contestara a esa pregunta tan obvia.

-¿Dónde si no?- una aguda voz me contestó, logrando de ese modo que mi vista se enfocara directamente en esa persona.

De pronto la pequeña danza que tenía lugar en la arena, no se asemejaba ni por asomo a el hermoso baile que hacía el cabello grisáceo de aquella chica con el viento.

-Kotori, ¿dónde estamos?- de nuevo una pregunta estúpida.

-En el mar.- señaló hacia el horizonte.

-Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?-

-¿No te gusta?- hizo un mohín triste que me derritió completamente por dentro.

-Sabes que siempre me gusta estar contigo.- esto era un sueño, uno de muchos que tenía, por lo que no había razón por la que sacar mi lado tímido, después de todo, en algún momento despertaría. -Pero esto sólo quedará como otro recuerdo doloroso.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- comenzó a acercarse a mí, buscando conectar mi mirada con la suya.

-Porque en la vida real no me perteneces.- agaché la mirada.

-¿Prefieres que desaparezca?- preguntó extremadamente cerca de mi.

-No podría pedirte eso.- volví a juntar nuestra mirada. -Y lo sabes.-

-Umi-chan...-

Nuestras respiraciones se estaban juntando, creando poco a poco un espacio menor entre nuestros labios. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y yo hice lo mismo, susurrando su nombre una vez…

La bella imagen se borró, encontrándome de frente con el blanco techo de mi habitación.

Había despertado.

Sin saber muy bien como reaccionar por el sueño que había tenido, empecé por dejar de rozar mis propios labios.

Sólo había sido un sueño, otro más donde Kotori era la protagonista.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol pegaba bastante fuerte desde muy temprano, me dirigía a la universidad como tantos otros días, me encontraba actualmente en mi segundo año de literatura japonesa, al igual que mis dos mejores amigas. Kotori estudiaba diseño de moda y Honoka, quien a diferencia de nosotras estaba en primer año, se encontraba cursando una carrera relacionada con la gastronomía.

Eramos amigas desde que tenía memoria, habíamos pasado muchos momentos juntas en la preparatoria y en la secundaria, para finalmente llegar a la universidad.

Aparqué mi vehículo en el aparcamiento, caminé hasta mi sección, encontrándome por el camino con varios rostros conocidos, pero ninguno me entusiasmaba como tal, simplemente les devolvía el saludo con una cortesía y nobleza que me definía.

Cuando ya me encontraba cerca de mi recinto, pasé cerca de la sección de modas y costura, donde seguramente se encontraba Kotori en esos mismos momentos.

Simplemente con pensar en ese nombre algo dentro de mi empezaba a brillar, era una sensación que mucha gente definiría como algo maravilloso, un sentimiento que pocas veces se puede adquirir, y menos de una magnitud tan pura como el que desde llevaba años, había tenido por mi mejor amiga. Pero la gente no podía estar más equivocada, esa sensación no era más que una prisión para mí, una faceta de la que no podía escapar por más que quisiera, ya que sabía que aunque me fuera a la otra punta del mundo, seguiría enamorada de ella, aún si pasaran cientos de años, su mirada seguiría pudiendo cortocircuitar mis neuronas, consiguiendo que acabara completamente en sus pies.

Mi mundo se detenía a su paso, pero sólo era el mio.

Después de todo, este sentimiento no era mutuo, ella estaba enamorada de Honoka, y por si fuera poco era correspondida, aquello que yo aún no había experimentado.

No por nada llevaban ya un par de años saliendo.

Obviamente mis sentimientos eran un secreto, no podía involucrarme en la relación de mis dos personas más querida, por tal infierno que pudiera volverse esa situación, mi deber era quedarme como una simple espectadora.

Sabía que mi corazón no podría pertenecerle, eso causaba un dolor que muchas veces solo conseguía desahogar a base de lágrimas.

En cuestión de segundos me habían vuelto a rodear los sonidos de la facultad, saliendo de una vez más de mi mundo, desviando la mirada de donde estudiaba Kotori, continué por el camino hasta mis próximas clases.

El día fluyó como otro cualquiera, entregué unos pocos trabajos, hablé con algunos compañeros y finalmente fui a la sección de gastronomía para encontrarme con Kotori y Honoka, esa tarde habíamos quedado para ir a comer algo y pasar tiempo juntas antes de que empezara la época de exámenes.

-Buenos días, Honoka, Kotori.- saludé a ambas con una fingida sonrisa que no consiguieron descifrar.

Seguramente porque para ellas se había vuelto habitual verme así, no sabiendo distinguir lo que mostraba a lo que realmente sentía.

-¡Buenos días, Umi-chan!- me devolvió el gesto de una forma un poco efusiva, consiguiendo que mi corazón empezara a latir por ella.

-¡Uuumi-chaaaan!-

-¿H-Honoka?- preguntaba bastante confusa mientras veía como la nombrada se me colgaba al cuerpo.

-¡Esta tarde el coche no arrancaba, no he podido llegar a las primeras horas y he tenido un gran problema con uno de los trabajos!- lloriqueaba escandalosamente.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Honoka-chan, seguramente puedas resolverlo si lo hablas con los profesores.- intentó animar Kotori a su novia mientras la despegaba de mi, haciendo de este modo que Honoka se apegara aún más a la chica de cabellera grisácea, la cual le acariciaba la cabeza amorosamente.

No consiguiendo aguantar esa escena, carraspeé disimuladamente para que salieran de su ensoñación.

Dolía mucho verlas así, sintiendo la envidia corroerme por no poder ser yo la chica que está en los brazos de Kotori, mirando celosamente a mi mejor amiga por querer estar en su lugar.

Pero no tenía ningún derecho a decir nada, después de todo, mi corazón no le pertenecía a Kotori.

-Mañana puedo recogerte y venir las dos juntas en mi coche.- escruté con la mirada a Honoka. -Pero más te vale estar preparada a la hora.- la regañé por adelantado.

-¡Gracias Umi-chan! No sabría que hacer sin ti.- con su radiante sonrisa, me agradeció la ayuda.

-Espero que mañana estés lista a las 7:30, iré a recogerte a tu casa.- con eso dicho, empecé a caminar a mi vehículo, ya que di por sentado que iríamos en él a donde fuesemos a comer.

-¿¡Quéééé!? ¡Pero eso es demasiado pronto!- se quejó ante mis palabras, algo que esperaba. -¡Qué sea a las 7:50!-

-A las 7:30-

-¡A las 7:45 y que no se hable más!- intentó regatear mientras hacía algunos gestos raros con las manos y empezaban a seguirme.

-7:30- sentencié.

-Umi-chan, quizás si sea demasiado temprano esa hora, después de todo entráis a las 9:00 a clase.- habló calmadamente Kotori, consiguiendo que me entrara un escalofrío al escuchar su hermosa voz con mi nombre.

Aunque fuera algo que escuchara todos los días, no conseguía acostumbrarme, seguía siendo música para mis oídos.

Suspiré.

-Está bien, a las 7:45.- miré con un rostro severo a Honoka. -Pero no será más tarde.- dije con una voz un poco amenazadora.

-¡Perfecto Umi-chan, a esa hora estaré preparada!- me dedicó una sonrisa. -No sé como lo consigues Kotori-chan, pero siempre consigues doblegar a Umi-chan.- de un salto abrazó a su novia. -¡Sin duda eres la mejor, Kotori-chan, te quiero!- la nombrada comenzó a sonrojarse, seguramente debido a que todo el mundo se volteó por el escándalo que estaba montando Honoka.

Sí, yo tampoco sabía como lo lograba, pero siempre ha tenido un poder sobre mí.

-Ya llegamos.- les avisé mientras señalaba mi coche.

-¿Es un coche nuevo, Umi-chan?- preguntó tiernamente Kotori.

-Así es, el anterior era de mis padres, pero como lo uso para venir a la universidad, me compraron uno de segunda mano.- expliqué.

-¿Entonces mañana iremos en él a clase?- preguntó Honoka mientras entrabamos en el vehículo y nos preparábamos para ir a nuestro destino. -Vamos a destacar mucho, parece nuevo.- comenzó a mirar hacia todos los lados del interior.

-No tenía muchos kilómetros hechos, por lo que está bastante cuidado.- con todas las palabras dichas, nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurante familiar.

Estuvimos hablando durante horas de nuestras clases, lo que habíamos estado aprendiendo, nuestros planes de futuro y algunas cosas más que no lograba recordar, después de todo, en algunas ocasiones no conseguía mantener mi atención a la conversación, ya que esta se dejaba maravillar por la musa que deleitaba todos mis días en secreto. Kotori hacía una infinidad de gestos por los comentarios de ambas, su risa era contagiosa, sus movimientos delicados y sus ojos una pequeña droga a la que era adicta. No podía quitar mi vista de ellos, por suerte lo conseguía disimular bastante bien, en algunas ocasiones nuestras miradas se encontraban, pero todo quedaba en un engaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo cuando fue que me enamoré de ella, simplemente un día me di cuenta de que me parecía una persona inalcanzable, alguien a quien no conseguía encontrarle fallos, una amiga que por alguna razón me molestaba llamarla como tal. Sentimientos negativos crecían dentro de mi en ese entonces cuando se encontraba rodeada de personas, cuando nos interrumpían en alguna conversación o sus ojos, fijos en mí, se fijaban en otra persona.

Gracias a eso último descubrí la cruel realidad. Kotori estaba enamorada de otra persona, sus ojos podían mirarme durante unos segundos, deteniendo mi mundo durante horas, pero estos siempre volvían a posarse en unos orbes celestes, aquellos que al mismo tiempo también la miraban.

No tardé en atar cabos y acabé decidiendo que la felicidad de Kotori era mucho más importante que la mía, que no iba a entrar en una batalla que desde un principio no iba a ganar y con la cual posiblemente perdería a la chica que se mete en mis sueños todas las noches.

Después de la comida nos separamos, cada una tenía cosas importantes que hacer por la universidad. Llevé a cada una a su casa, le recordé por última vez a Honoka sobre lo de mañana y volví a mi hogar. Cuando finalicé con todo lo que tenía para ese día me fui a dormir, no tenía ganas de cenar, era algo habitual.

-Espero hoy no volver a soñar contigo Kotori, sería más fácil así.- casi imploré antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

El día volvía a ser soleado, perfecto para un nuevo comienzo.

-¡Honoka, pensaba que habíamos quedado a una hora!- regañaba a mi amiga mientras esta se encontraba de rodillas con la frente en el suelo en la puerta de su casa.

-Perdóname Umi-chan, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a despertar tan temprano.- se levantó levemente para verme a los ojos.

-Cuando teníamos las prácticas en la secundaria nos despertábamos mucho más temprano.- le recordé mientras levantaba una ceja, no creyéndome ni una palabra de lo que decía.

-¡Pero mira que hora qué es, se nos va a hacer tarde!- de un salto, Honoka se levantó y entró en el coche.

-¡No me cambies de tema!- le grité luciendo un fingido enfado, en realidad esas situaciones me causaban cierta gracia.

Es por esto que aprecio tanto a Honoka, siempre consigue sacarme una sonrisa aunque no quiera.

Sin más discusiones de por medio, nos dirigimos a la universidad.

Estuvimos hablando durante un buen rato sobre cosas al azar, ella hacía bromas y yo intentaba no reírme de ellas mientras mantenía la vista al volante, pero…

Sin previo aviso un camión se saltó un semáforo en rojo, metiéndose en un cruce de vías cuando no debía, lo conseguí ver con anticipación y giré abruptamente hacia la izquierda, pero fue inútil, el vehículo era demasiado grande como para esquivarlo completamente y chocamos estrepitosamente contra él.

Nos acabó sacando de las vías, varios golpes me magullaban el cuerpo mientras gritaba y escuchaba a mi acompañante en el mismo estado que yo. El coche acabó dando algunas vueltas bruscamente hasta que finalmente, quedó con las ruedas mirando al cielo. Un olor a neumático quemado venía a mis fosas nasales mientras intentaba mantenerme consciente, notando a continuación un sabor desagradable en la boca. Mi propia sangre. Miré a Honoka, quién no mantenía los ojos abiertos pero aún respiraba, escuchaba su jadeante respirando, luchando inconscientemente con recomponerse.

Aún consciente intenté moverme, queriendo llegar al asiento de Honoka, el cual estaba al lado del mio, pero mis músculos no reaccionaban, notaba como una de mis piernas seguramente se encontraría rota, al igual que una de mis costillas, la cual notaba sólo con respirar, por otro lado, las otras partes de mi cuerpo no me querían responder. No sabía que hacer en esa situación, sólo notaba como Honoka poco a poco dejaba de moversele el pecho, como si le costara respirar. Alarmada empecé a mirar a todas partes, intentando buscar una solución, hasta que me miré a mi misma por uno de los espejos del vehículo. Mi rostro estaba lleno de sangre, una gran cascada roja salía de una brecha en mi cabeza hasta llegar a mi boca, uno de mis ojos estaba morado y en mi propio hombro podía ver una gran marca del mismo color, seguramente causada por la fricción del cinturón de seguridad.

No me sentía con fuerzas para nada más, mi visión se nublaba y los sonidos del mundo ya no llegaban a mi.

-Ko… tori...- susurré antes de caer en una inmensa oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado, tampoco creía necesitar saberlo, simplemente me encontraba ahí, en ese frondoso, colorido, pero a la vez triste prado.

Mis oscuros ojos empezaron a escanear todo el lugar, se trataba de una zona con una gran cantidad de hierba verde, la cual se notaba que estaba bien cuidada. Unas pequeñas flores blancas y azules crecían en varias colinas, mientras que el sol golpeaba a cada una de las personas que en ese lugar se encontraba.

Entre toda esa multitud conseguí distinguir a un ángel. Esa bella mujer que amaba en secreto estaba llorando, cubriéndose con las manos su rostro mientras tenía pequeños espasmos por el llanto, quise acercarme a ella para brindarle protección, para decirle que si ella lloraba, el mundo lloraba, porque ella era mi mundo.

Pero no fue necesario, su novia se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros, intentando reconfortarla con ese gesto, le susurraba palabras al oído mientras se notaba que intentaba no caer en llanto ella también, reteniendo sus lágrimas mordiéndose el labio inferior de una manera bastante brusca.

Ojalá poder ser yo el pilar que sostuviera a Kotori.

Ojalá poder abrazarla como hacía Honoka.

Ojalá susurrarle palabras al oído.

Estaba segura que si pudiera, le diría todas las mañanas cuanto la quería y al mismo tiempo, todas las noches cuanto la amaba.

Miré una gran roca en medio de unas bellas anémonas blancas y azules.

Pero no podía, por más que quisiera, ya no podría.

En esa roca había un nombre escrito, el cual reconocí sin ningún asombro, después de todo, sabía como había llegado ahí.

" _Umi Sonoda, 15-03-1998 / 27-05-2018"_

Después de leer mi propio nombre, volví a dirigir la mirada a el amor de mi vida.

-Al menos sé que ahora mi corazón por fin te pertenece, Kotori.- miré al cielo, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. -Te amo.- una pequeña lágrima cayó de mis ojos. -Y siempre lo haré.- con esas últimas, desaparecí.

* * *

Ese día un gran accidente de tráfico tuvo lugar en Tokio, un camionero que esta en procesos judiciales por negligencias en la conducción y dos chicas de 20 y 19 años estuvieron involucradas.

Aún cuando los doctores consiguieron llevarlas al hospital vivas, una de ellas falleció cuando se le intentaba reanimar de un derrame cerebral. Por otro lado, la otra chica se la ha consiguió salvar, por suerte los padres de la fallecida dieron su consentimiento para utilizar el cuerpo de su hija y de ese modo salvar a la otra chica.

El trasplante de corazón resultó ser todo un éxito.

* * *

 **¿Tenían un paquete de pañuelos cerca? Espero que sí, yo si fuera ustedes casi que lo necesitaría.**

 **Cuando pensé en hacer esta historia, tenía una pequeña pelea interna en si hacerla o no, por tres razones.**

 **\- Me parecía un poco bizarro el final, en plan, es romántico pero al mismo tiempo no tanto, no sé si me entienden.**

 **\- El KotoUmi me encanta, pero aquí pondría a Kotori con otra.**

 **\- Honoka sólo me gusta cuando está emparejada con Tsubasa.**

 **Pero bueno, ya está escrito y estoy bastante orgullosa con el trabajo final.**

 **Sin más, espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Hasta otra ^^**


End file.
